Tomorrow Never Comes
by aBlackBird
Summary: His plan had gone wrong. Simba had survived and had run home instead of being killed by the hyenas. Now what? The world is thrown into chaos. How will the pride live without a King?


The hot African sun scorched the earth, making the smallest of tasks nearly unbareable. Among a small patch of acacia trees rested the lionesses, most were fast asleep. They were sleeping the heat of the day away, the desire to hunt nearly nonexistent. Once the sun began to go down they would rise and begin the hunt. Sarabi stretched her legs slightly feeling the joints pop and grind as she nestled her head onto Sarafina's back. Ears and tails flickered lazily as the pride rested. Uru's head suddenly jerked up, the former Queen scanned the horizon. The sounds of a stampede reached the pride's ears, slowly heads began to raise to look off in the direction of the gorge. A look of confusion passed amongst the pride members, why would the wildebeest herd be in the gorge?

Blinking away the sleep from her eyes, Sarabi slowly stood. The heat of the day making it hard to breathe let alone walk. However something seemed horribly wrong, and her curiousity got the better of her. Sarafina stood as well as a few other lionesses, the rest remained lounging in the shade. "Somethings wrong..." She whispered to the other feline's, before moving off at slightly quickened pace. It didn't take long for the smell of dust to begin tickling her nose, the clouds were rolling up from the gorge. The sounds of panic made her ears twitch and lay flat.

As she approached the gorge she began scanning the area, startled by the scent of hyena. Sarafina's fur bristled as did the other lionesses, "Where is the King?" Diku asked suddenly. indeed where was the King? Normally Mufasa was always quick to respond to any hyena threat. The pit of worry in Sarabi's gut deepened as she heard a soft mewling sound. A very familiar sound. Moments later she saw a small paw grab onto the dirt as the cub yanked himself free of the gorge. "Simba?" Sarabi gasped his name, rushing to him in a instant.

Looking her son over silently, the lioness saw the dirt and bruises. Saw the cuts and smelled the blood. "Mom..." His voice cracked and she immediately reached out to pull him close with one paw, offering him protection. "Unc- uncle Scar killed dad.." The words were muffled against her leg, but she heard them. "What on earth do you mean?" She asked him, almost afraid that she had heard him correctly the first time. "He tossed him off a cliff...the hyena's helped him.." Simba gasped out between huffs and puffs, his small body shivering against his mother.

Tears formed in the corners of the Queen's eyes, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. It couldn't be true..could it? Doing her best to remain calm, she glanced over at Sarafina who looked just as shocked as she was. "We need to find the rest of the cubs and go home, at least until we know what is going on." Sarabi quietly instructed the other lionesses before gently scoping Simba up by the scruff of his neck. There was no way she was letting her son out of her sight, the cub sagged against her as she walked. Her worry only increased, Simba never left her carry him around like a infant.. the fact that he was allowing it was alarming. It didn't take long for them to rejoin the pride.

She gently set him down in the shade of one of the trees, he didn't move. The young prince had fallen into a deep sleep, and she left him rest. Standing very close to him, she looked around the pride. "Ladies we may have a problem. The hyena's were hunting in the pride lands and my son informed me that Scar may have murdered our King." Collective gasps and sighs came from the gathered lionesses. "What about our cubs?" A lioness named Xumbai asked, her deep purple eyes meeting the Queens for a moment. "We are going to find the cubs and return to pride rock.. our hunt is suspended for tonight." She instructed them calmly, a stern look on her face.

The pride set out through the savanna, chuffing and calling for their cubs. It didn't take long to get them all gathered together. Nala and Tojo seemed the most concerned about the prince, and tried to rally him. Simba however remained sound asleep, hanging limply from his mother's jaws. Leading the pride home was the hardest thing Sarabi had ever had to do, she honestly had no idea what she was walking into. Was it trap? Was it a trick?

Pride Rock seemed abandoned that evening much to her worry, the anxiety inside her growing larger with each passing moment. Climbing the path the Queen kept her wits about her, knowing that at any moment she would have to confront Scar for her husbands death. The pride stayed close together, mothers nurturing their cubs. Just as the sun finished setting he appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Before he noticed the pride, a smug look was on his face. He looked triumphant, but that expression dropped when he saw his nephew laying on the ground being closely guarded by the pride.

"Ladies you are back early. No luck on the hunt tonight I assume?" His voice was soft and almost flirtatious. Though his expression darkened when no one responded to his inquiry. Sarabi quietly stepped forward a serious look on her face. Holding herself high the lioness watched the cowardly lion with near open contempt. "Simba came to us nearly out of his mind, screaming that you had killed the King. Is it true? My son is deep asleep and my mate is no where to be found Scar... what did you do?" She hissed lowly, already knowing what the answer probably was.

The shock on his face was proof enough that he was guilty. Instead of trying to defend himself and lie out of it, the sickly lion started to chuckle. His emerald eyes glimmered with mirth, "Ahh so I see those damned hyenas couldn't even manage to kill a cub. Even so your mate is dead and you no longer have a King. Your pride and lionesses are weak without male protection. What if invaders come and decide to take this kingdom over? You think you can chase them off?" He seemed to mock her, mock them all really. That hideous smile made her stomach churn violently, he was right. A pride without any males was a prime catch for any lions that happened to be roaming.

However she did not want a murderer to be King. He killed the rightful King and almost killed the rightful heir to that throne. "I'd rather take my chances then deal with you being our leader. You are unfit to rule Scar." Sarabi spat out, claws unsheathed as she readied herself to chase him out of the territory. The lionesses roared in agreement with their Queen much to the murderers annoyance. He looked between the lionesses and shook his head, there was no way he could take on so many lionesses. He was beaten at least for the moment. Scar didn't bother to say anything more as he went to leave.

"Aina, Bonja, and Jyala... please escourt the traitor to the border. He is to never set foot in pride land territory again. On fear of death. Make sure he leaves and stays gone. Keep a eye out for hyena and report back to me when this is finished." Sarabi told the three lionesses calmly. The trio followed Scar down the path of pride rock, not letting him getting to far ahead.

The Queen turned her eyes towards the remaining pride members, most of which looked haggard and tired. "Get some rest, we have much to do in the morning. Diku take Simba with you, let me know if he wakes up." With that she moved passed the pride and down the pathway.

She had one destination in mind, she had to find Mufasa's body. Approaching the gorge she felt a shiver run down her spine. The air was cold here, it made her sides twitch with apprehension. Climbing down the gorge wall, she felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest. Fear.. it wasn't something she was used to. Roaming the gorge for some time she saw a tree, a fallen tree. Underneath was a large form that was competely still, it had to be him. Her ears flattened as she approached her mate, chuffing low in her throat. Hoping he was somehow still alive, but the smell of death told her other wise.

A sickly smell... Hot tears leaked down her face as she gazed upon his body. Why? Why did this happen? She had known of the rivalry between the two brothers for most of her life. Ahadi had chosen Mufasa to lead due to his skills as a leader. Scar had been given the role as the Lion Guard, a very valuable role in the pride. Obviously that had not been enough to make him happy.. he had murdered his own brother. For what? To be a King? A King that no one would want. It made no sense to her what so ever, but regardless the deed was done. The King was dead.

"Muffy.." She whispered his nickname softly, her voice thick with grief. With a soft cry the lioness moved to lay next to her mate. Her head laying on his back for one last time. It was the last time she could be near him like this. For death would attract scavengers and even the possibility of disease. She knew that this was her final moments with the lion she had sworn her life to. All of her life had been guided for this, to be his Queen. Now she would be a Queen without a King..

What would happen now? The future was so uncertain? All she could do was cry. 

((This is just a pre-lude to a story idea I've had floating around in my mind forever.))


End file.
